


treebros oneshots NO SMUT!!!

by fictionfox



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AUs, Anxious Evan, Fluff, M/M, Might get a little dark, NO SMUT!!, Treebros, adorbs, compleatly adorable, conner and evan help each other, conner swears, evan swears sometimes, first work dont judge, how are they this cute, how do I spell, how do you tag, how to tag, ill stop now, ive tagged to much, seiriously how do u tag, somewhat depressed conner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfox/pseuds/fictionfox
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots for the cutest gay couple ever!i take requests and this is my first work, so… dont go hating.P.S. WILL MAKE GAY AS POSSIBLE!!! :)





	1. Autograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone? please dont leave, and enjoy! also I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!!! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!!

Evan was terrified. What would he say? What would he do? Oh god, what would people think? He can't do this! "Relax!" Jared's voice wafted from his bathroom. "Oh. Did I say that out loud?" "Yeah, ya did. Now are you coming, or are you going to go with your boyfriend?" Evan thought about this.'Well, if I go with Jared, I'll be able to get their faster, but that means I can't see all of the trees!' "I'm waiting" Jared said, jingiling the keys."I'll go with you" Evan decided, and got in the car. He fingered the strap on his messenger bag. "Calm down," Jared said smoothly. "We're almost there." Jared pulled up into a parking lot. " We are now officaly Seinors in high school!" He declared, elbowing Evan for effect. They got out of the car, and looked aound for familliar faces. Jared saw old friends of his, and asked if it was ok to go with them. "Huh? Oh yeah sure." Evan had said, and he raced of. Now it was Evan's turn to look for something recognizable, Like the flash of rusty brown hair, and one blue eye and the other brown. "Connor!" Evan raced acrossed the parking lot and jumped on his lovers back."Hey, Connie Connie Connie, guess what? Guess what I got to do?"Connor chuckled and lowered Evan down."What?"Connor asked, but not before stealing a kiss. "I saw the redwoods!" Evan exclaimed, giddy."And you'll never believe who I saw there!" "Who?" came the reply. "Thomas Sanders!" Connor's jaw dropped. "No way" Thomas was their favorite YouTuber, for he was the one who inspired them to come out, and to be open about their relationship. "Please, please, PLEASE, tell me you got his autogragh." Evan nodded, and pulled out not one, but two pieces of paper. "I also got all of Thomas' friends autographs, including Dodie." "And one for me." Conner said, tearing up." Dear Evan Hansen, I love you so fucking much!" "Love you too." Evan said, nuzzling him. " Now come on, time for class."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY ME UP INSIDE…
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry

Please

send help and ideas

I NEED MY INPARATION!  
Fuk i spelled it wrong..  
GIVE ME REQUESTS  
DOES ANYONE EVEN READ THIS SHET?  
I HAVE THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK  
HELP ME.REQUESTSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help

**Author's Note:**

> So whaddya think of that? Short, but somewhat fluffly. Also, just so you know, fandoms I am in:  
> PJO/HOO/ToA  
> Voltron:Legendary Defender  
> Dear Evan Hansen  
> Be More Chill  
> Gravity Falls  
> Camp Camp  
> Miraculous Ladybug  
> Sanders Sides/Thomas Sanders  
> MilesChronicals  
> ^____^  
> So.. yeah. Please leave a comment and kudos! (=0^0=)


End file.
